How TLOS 6 Should Go
by TwelveTurquoise12
Summary: The title says all. Crack fic. Please read and review, and don't take this seriously! Written before the release of TLOS 6. Update: There are some spoilers in the reviews for people who have not read the book.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The first sentence of this is from Chris Colfer's** _ **An Author's Odyssey**_ **(but no one probably cares ).**

* * *

 **A/N: There might be some fourth wall breaking here… and some shameless self referring. Beware. Characters may be OOC.**

* * *

" _Alex… what's happened to you?"_

Bree nudged Emmerich. " _Your cue._ " she hissed to the boy.

"Actually Alex was cursed by a special dust that basically makes her evil and unable to feel love," Emmerich replied immediately. "I heard the witches discussing it when I was kidnapped."

"Can it be reversed?" Conner asked frantically.

"I don't think so. The witches said nothing could stop her. And I think they also used the dust to curse the Sorceress or whatever-"

"You mean the Enchantress Ezmia?"

Upon hearing Ezmia's name, everyone who knew about her audibly gasped in horror.

Emmerich thought about it. "Yeah… I guess…"

"What happens now?" Conner buried his head in his hands desperately. "If Alex becomes like Ezmia, who knows what else she would do! She can have the power to destroy the whole city! We need to stop her!"

Conner stood up determinedly and faced the group of characters he had recruited. "Okay, what we need now is to defend ourselves! Gather an army! We have a flying pirate ship, a blimp, a team of superheros-"

"Pardon me from interrupting," Bree said from the side, arms crossed. "But how are you going to fight a powerful evil fairy who can probably outpower all of us combined?"

"Well do _you_ have a better plan?" Conner asked sarcastically, who was very agitated at that moment.

"Actually I do," Bree responded calmly. "Do you have the thing that can allow us to travel into books?"

"The potion? It's with Alex."

Bree put her chin in her hand. "This complicates things only a tiny little bit. So you can take things out of the books, yeah? And you can write whatever you want in a book. So," she paused for dramatic effect and looked up, eyes glittering. "We create an ultimate weapon, put in a book, use the potion, get the weapon and save the world."

There was total silence as everyone stared at Bree, who laid calmly against the wall as if saving the world was something she did on a daily basis.

Before anyone could interrupt, Bree continued, "Even if we don't have the potion, the potion can seep through paper, so we just need to put the new story with the weapon under my story _Cemetery of the Undead_ so the potion can seep through my story and to the new story. It should work. In theory, that is." She said quickly yet clearly without batting an eyelid.

Conner's eyes slowly widened. "You're. A. _Genius._ "

"Thanks." Bree replied quickly. "Shall we get started?"

There was silence for another three seconds before Conner belted, "I need a piece of paper and a pen! Quick!" The story characters scurried around the room to find what he needed. Meanwhile, Bree fetched the binder, which was lying on the floor.

"Wait, what's a pen?" Red asked, confused and all the story characters froze.

Conner groaned. Sometimes he forgot they lived in different timelines. "Emmerich, please get me a pen."

Morph sighed. "Y'know, I'm just going to turn into a pen. Save you all the trouble." And then he turned into a pen and Morph's sunglasses clattered to the floor.

"Thanks," Conner muttered before starting to work. He took a sheet of paper that someone slid to him. He picked up the pen and realized that everyone was staring at him. Conner began to sweat slightly.

"Uh, can you all move away a little?" he requested. "I find it hard to write when everyone's looking at me…"

"Yes, move!" Red commanded, shooing the characters away. They backed away, slightly scared of the queen. "This is an aspiring author here! He might be the next Shakyfruit, you know!"

Conner licked his lips and tried to steady his trembling hand. "Okay, here we go… _once upon a time, on top of a hill, there was a wand. Its name was Magic Wand._ " He noticed Bree, Emmerich and Red's judgemental stares. "What? It's hard to be creative under pressure!"

Noting that Conner was essentially saving the world, they decided not to bother him. Conner returned to his work.

"Hmm… _the Magic Wand can turn all evil into good, repair anything that has been cursed by evil, even the strongest curses, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design…"_ Conner trailed off.

" _Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.._ " Bree caught on.

"You watched that movie too?" Conner asked, interested.

Bree shrugged. "My sisters dragged me to watch it."

Red watched with a deadpanned expression. "You two can stop singing, okay? Poor Emmerich feels left out."

"It's okay, I've been kinda the third wheel since I met them." Emmerich said.

Conner continued. " _It will do anything its owner commands, but no one will ever get the Magic Wand so it will rest peacefully for eternity. And this story will continue forever and ever._ " Conner's handwriting was even messier under pressure but at least you could see what he wrote. He raised his pen with a flourish. "Done."

Red, Bree and Emmerich peered at it. "Seems good to me," Red said.

"Maybe you've made a couple of grammar mistakes but no one cares about that now. O.K." Bree gave her approval.

Conner frowned. Something didn't seem right. "I thought I was the one saving the world, and now you're in charge."

Bree crossed her arms. "Apparently _someone_ thought I got mentioned too little in the last book. Someone also thought I'll be smart enough to figure something out."

"Someone? You mean that dude who writes our story and gets us into a lot of danger? _And_ also killed Grandma?" Conner exclaimed.

"No." Bree replied. "Someone else is writing this. Not _that_ dude."

"What?" Both Emmerich and Red looked confused.

Conner and Bree ignored them. "It doesn't matter who's writing this, I'll still like to punch their face when I meet them." Conner muttered. He took his paper and carefully laid it under Bree's _Cemetery of the Undead,_ which was still glowing. "Now we wait for the potion to seep through. In the meantime, you two can tell me your adventures." He raised an eyebrow at Bree and Emmerich.

"Cool, but only if you tell me about yours afterwards," Bree said, sitting down cross-legged beside the binder. Conner followed suit. Morph turned back to his human form and put on his eyeglasses again.

Five minutes later, Red was very bored. It was mostly Conner and Bree talking, Emmerich occasionally saying something. "This potion is taking a long time to seep in," she grouched. "Alex would've done something by now."

"My phone's charged," Bree said and scrolled through her news feed until she found a live of evil Alex destroying buildings. She showed it to the others. "Umm, Alex's fully ballistic now. Wouldn't be long until she destroys everything."

"Let's hope the potion will work." Conner, seeing no one else was willing to test the portal out, decided to do it himself. He stuck his head inside the glowing binder, and after a moment of blinding light a long, blurry figure gradually came into shape. It was the Magic Wand and it was exactly how Conner had imagined it even though he had given no physical description of it. The wand was silver and shimmered in the sunlight casted upon it. Excited, Conner grabbed the wand, and immediately felt power coursing through him.

"I got it!" he yelled as he resurfaced. Expecting to see triumphant faces, he was confused as Bree, Emmerich and Red were all staring a point behind him. Conner slowly turned around and to his horror he saw evil Alex levitating behind him. Her hair was floating and twisting in the air and she wore a deep purple dress and black light flickered on it, which Conner assumed was dark magic. The most terrifying of all, her eyes were now blood red, almost glowing with anger. Alex raised a hand facing outwards, and pulsing dark energy began to form in her palm.

"No no no no nope!" Conner shouted and pointed his wand at Alex, his other hand in front of Bree, Red and Emmerich to shield them just in case. " _Turn her into good! Break the spell!_ " he commanded loudly and clearly.

A blast of light shot from the wand and hit Alex. On contact, the light shattered into many pieces and faded away. Alex blinked and her hair suddenly stopped floating . The girl collapsed on the ground, holding her head. Her clothes turned back to normal and all was it used to be.

"What happened…?" Alex muttered, running a hand through her hair. Her memory was blurry and it hurt her head to think about it. "What did I just do?"

"Alex!" Conner yelled joyfully and ran to his sister and flung his arms around her. "You're safe!"

"Conner!" Alex gasped, surprised at the embrace. "W-what happened?"

"According to Emmerich you were turned evil when someone cast a curse on you. Now it's broken." Conner explained, still clinging to Alex.

Alex's tears started to well in her eyes. "But, I did a lot of damage didn't I?"

Conner chewed his lip. "Umm, we'll fix it using the Magic Wand. Everything will be back to normal."

"Oh. Okay." Alex sniffed. She noticed the wand Conner was holding. "What's this?"

"This…" Conner held the wand out and waved it in a grand way. "This is the _Magic Wand,_ born from my own imagination. It can basically do everything."

Alex was confused. "How did you even-"

A high pitched scream cut her off. "Look! It's the goat!" Red screeched, pointing to the witch accusingly.

The twins spun around and saw a whole band of witches in front of them in the hospital room. Morina raised an arm, ready to curse them.

"Change them into good!" Conner yelled and pointed his wand at the witches. They retaliated by summoning their dark magic against the light coming from Conner's wand.

"Defeat them!" Conner commanded and his light overpowered the witches' magic, blinding the room.

The witches blinked and looked at each other.

"Oh! I suddenly feel like I want to help someone!" a witch said, smiling.

"Me too!" another witch said. "My soul feels so pure!"

The witches started to exclaim how good they were. Morina, in particular, walked to Red.

Red, upon seeing her nemesis, wanted to punch the living daylights out of her, but Morina was walking towards with such a gentle smile on her face, spooking Red and she backed away.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping your soulmate." Morina apologized, her voice so sweet that Red was repulsed. "I didn't know what came over me."

"Jealousy, obviously." Red muttered under her breath. Her eyes narrowed. "Even if you're sorry, you can't bring Charlie back."

"I'll do it when we get back to the Land of Stories." Conner said as he looked in wonder at the purified witches.

Emmerich was particularly in awe. It was unbelievable that someone who had treated him so cruelly could behave like that. "This is creepy." he shivered.

"Not as creepy as the Masked Man." Bree replied.

Meanwhile Alex has recovered and began to fight along with Conner. Except that wasn't actually a fight, Conner was just waving his wand around and turning evil into good.

Unnoticed, the Snow Queen sneaked up behind Bree and Emmerich and tried to freeze them.

"NO!" Conner screamed when he saw the ice magic flying towards his two friends. He knew he couldn't save them even with his overpowered wand. Although he could always unfreeze them later.

Emmerich spun around and raised an open palm. A little wisp of magic drifted out of his palm and hit the ice magic, reflecting it so now it was the Snow Queen herself who was frozen.

"Good job cousin!" Conner whooped as he turned the Snow Queen into good and unfroze her.

Emmerich looked at his hands. "I didn't know I could do that."

"You can because you're related to the Fairy Godmother." Bree said.

"But you're also related to Mother Goose." Emmerich pointed out.

Bree shrugged her shoulders. "I have too little magic in my blood to do magic. Which is a point that a lot of people don't get. So far, people have thought of me as Ezmia's daughter, Morina and Froggy's daughter, the Blue Fairy who is a fairy even more superior than the Fairy Godmother, and a princess of a lost land."

"What." Conner and Emmerich looked at Bree.

"How do you even know so much?" Conner asked suspiciously.

"I told you, someone thinks I'm smart."

"There is a difference between _smart_ and _way too knowledgeable._ " Conner said. Sighing, he spun around and immediately froze into stone when his eyes saw something. A loud hissing voice spread all over the room.

"It's Medusa!" Alex yelled, hand over her eyes. "Cover your eyes! If you look at her you'll be turned into stone!" Everyone did as told.

Alex felt for Conner's wand. When she got it, she waved it experimentally and said, "Uh, kill Medusa by turning herself into stone?"

A mirror conjured out of the wand and levitated itself in front of Medusa. Medusa took one look at her horrifying self and transformed into stone.

There was a short silence as the hissing sounds were heard no more. Alex slowly opened her eyes and saw a stone statue of Medusa. Her cold, dead eyes could no longer turn people into stone. Alex pointed the wand at the stone Medusa and it crumbled to dust.

"Now change all the people turned into stone back to people, except for Medusa." Alex commanded. Light trailed from the end of the wand and surrounded the stone statues. Conner became a human again and felt his face.

"Medusa's gone? Yeah!" Conner cheered. "Now let's continue to kick some ass!"

With the power of sibling love and the magic wand, Conner and Alex easily won the battle and repaired the damage inflicted on the buildings. In fact, it was almost _too_ easy. Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts and the Wicked Witch of the West were turned into good, and began to actually care for their minions.

"Well." Conner put his hands on his hips and surveyed the area. "That was surprisingly simple."

"Now to get Charlie out!" Red reminded him.

"And I have to apologize for my actions." Alex said.

"Summon the magic mirror containing Froggy!" Conner yelled, pointing his wand at the air, waiting for something.

Nothing happened as Conner suddenly realized he looked rather stupid with his dramatic pose. Embarrassed, he looked down.

"His real name is Charlie, not Froggy. Maybe that's why it didn't work." Red suggested, who was impatient and a little bit anxious.

"Summon the magic mirror containing Charlie!" Conner commanded again. This time, light shone from the wand and when it faded away, a mirror stood in its place.

"Charlie!" Red yelled joyfully and ran to the mirror, almost hugging it. She began to speak frantically in excitement. "Darling, it's me, we're back, don't worry we're going to get you out of there-"

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Froggy inquired softly in the mirror.

There was dead silence as everyone stared at the mirror.

"You don't remember me?" Red wailed hysterically. "I'm Red, and I… I…" She could no longer say anything and she began sobbing.

Conner raised his wand. "Free Charlie from the mirror and regain his memories, or whatever to make Red stop crying!"

The mirror turned to smoke and drifted away, leaving Froggy standing on the ground. He blinked and looked at the queen, his big eyes becoming glossy. "Red?"

"Charlie? Charlie!" Red squealed, crying with relief and jumped into his arms.

What happened next made Conner look away, face scrunched up in disgust and trying to ignore the sounds the couple were making.

"That's a nice face coming from someone who writes romantic stories." Alex teased.

"He what?" Bree asked.

Conner looked annoyed and was about to say something when a bright light shone out of nowhere, blinding the party. They shielded their eyes quickly.

"Did we do it?" A young male voice asked.

"I guess so. Not too sure around these spells. Haven't used them in ages." A familiar voice replied.

"Mother Goose!" Conner and Alex exclaimed at the same time.

"This means...he's also here!" Alex whispered excitedly to herself. She opened her eyes and her smile widened.

"Look who's here!" Arthur grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he looked lovingly at Alex.

Conner disapproved of the weird looks this dude was sending to his sister. Having a bad feeling, Conner squinted at the male, chin lifted. " _Who_ exactly?"

Alex wanted to run to Arthur's arms immediately but knew she had to give an explanation. "Conner, this is my boyfriend Arthur. Arthur, this is my brother Conner."

Conner blinked slowly. "Ah, yes, because you totally got a boyfriend in the span of two weeks. And you only met said boyfriend. And said boyfriend is a fictional character." His face turned pale when he came to the realization. " _And said boyfriend is a future king._ "

"So, you're dating King Arthur?" Bree asked matter-of-factly.

"I am." Was Alex's reply.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Conner roared suddenly, shocking the party. "I'M YOUR TWIN!"

Alex gave an apologetic face. "Conner, I'm sorry, but I thought we were too busy saving the world-"

"LAST TIME YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND HE ALMOST DESTROYED THE WORLD! NO THANKS!"

"Calm down, both of you." Merlin stood between them, hands held out.

"Technically Rook only put the royals and people in danger, not the entire world-"

A fire blazed in Conner's eyes. "He also put my friends from the Otherworld in danger! I was, and still am responsible for them! How would I explain to their families if they died?!"

Emmerich felt glad that Conner hadn't excluded him since he always thought he was the third wheel between Bree and Conner.

"If the royals were executed, there would be no one to manage the kingdoms except for the Grand Armée, the common people would starve and riot under their harsh rule, combined with the damage the army caused, would ultimately lead to destruction." Bree mentioned, taking Conner's side.

Conner sighed and stayed silent for some time. "Alex, please don't give your heart easily away. You know what happened to Ezmia. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I'll be careful. This time's different from the last." Alex promised.

"I swear I will do nothing to hurt Alex." Arthur swore with his hand on his heart.

Conner narrowed his eyes. "That's probably what the _last_ boyfriend said."

"Conner, please stop behaving like a child."

"I...I…" Conner realized he was being a bit immature, but he didn't want to show any weakness in front of this new boy his sister brought home. Conner did his best death glare (which was not really scary) and growled, "If you make Alex sad, I will personally tear you apart with my own hands. You _will_ regret your entire existence."

Arthur straightened his body and Conner suddenly felt small. Clenching his fists, Conner continued to glare.

Alex appreciated her brother's protectiveness but she didn't want fights to break out because of her. "Now boys, no need to use violence."

"I think we should all retreat now, since the news crew are here…" Bree pointed at the police cars and the clicking cameras in front of the hospital.

"Let's go back to the Land of Stories." Alex suggested. She waved her hand and a small dot of bright light appeared. "Follow the light everyone!"

Humans, pirates, cyborgs, superheroes, mummies, witches, half-fairies and more stepped through the portal into the Land of Stories. Conner was the last to jump in. He cast an invisibility spell on the book so no one would know it was there.

The villagers in the cave were overjoyed that they were turned from stone back to human. Cheering, they lifted the twins up when they knew that most of the villains had been defeated.

"Okay, now please let me down." Conner said after the villagers had been holding him up for some minutes. "I still have to repair the damage."

Rook had been trying to talk to Alex, but she steadfastly ignored him, or just couldn't hear him over the great noise.

A bit reluctantly, the villagers put the twins down. Almost immediately Arthur went to Alex and stayed by her side. Then a slightly annoyed Rook went to join them.

"Looks like my sibling has some boy drama to deal with." Conner sighed. He looked at the entrance of the cave, which was left unguarded because even the animals were celebrating. He then looked at the wand in his hand. "Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, "I'll just do the work. On my own. Since no one else cares." He walked to the entrance, back facing the loud celebrations and with a zap of his wand the stone rolled away.

"I'm coming with you." Conner spun to see a determined Bree next to him.

Conner felt an odd sense of deja vu as he resisted the urge to say "no, it's too dangerous" since there was actually nothing dangerous out there.

Bree was also briefly reminded of the time when she confronted Conner in the washroom back at the Germany trip.

"Fine. You can come."

"Then can I come?" Emmerich asked in a small voice, who had stayed by Bree the entire time.

Conner hesitated. Emmerich was still a child to him, but he had already seen some terrible things, like the witches and the Masked Man. They could leave Emmerich with some adults he knew, but Conner couldn't see where his friends from the Land of Stories were. They seemed to have vanished in the crowds.

"Sure." Conner finally said, ruffling Emmerich's hair.

"I'm here to join the fun!" Cornelia also came up to them.

Seeing Conner's slightly worried expression, Bree said, "Cornelia flew a World War II plane from the US to Germany. She can come."

"Well that makes sense." Conner turned to look at the celebrating villagers one last time, but now he couldn't even see where Alex was. He stepped out of the cave, the others following him. In the distance he could see smoke billowing in the inky sky, which was probably from the burnt homes of people.

"Since you all are probably tired from this night's events, and the fact that it's past midnight, I'll conjure up a magical transportation!" Conner waved his wand and a carpet laid on the ground. "This is a magical flying carpet! Hop on!"

"You seem oddly excited, considering the time." Bree mentioned as she sat the carpet, which was rather comfortable.

"If you start singing, I'm going to throw up." Cornelia said, who knew where the idea of flying carpets came from.

But as the party soared through the air on a flying carpet under the night sky, it was hard to resist the urge to hum a certain song. Soon enough, Conner and Bree were softly singing under their breaths, as they were the only two onboard who watched a certain movie.

For the first time in his life Emmerich looked visibly annoyed, being the third wheel _again._

The only thing Cornelia was grateful for was that they weren't singing a duet.

Light trailed from the end of Conner's wand and they surrounded the buildings and repaired them. Cornelia stared wide-eyed at this fantasy world she had spent her whole life researching about.

"This is like a dream." Cornelia said to Bree softly.

" _No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_ …" Bree sang in response.

Somehow Cornelia regretted saying anything.

The teens gradually stopped singing, to Emmerich and Cornelia's relief. Conner also introduced the lands to Cornelia.

"...And we're nearing the Fairy Kingdom." Conner flinched as he saw the destroyed Fairy Palace. Then he saw colourful glowing dots surrounding the damaged palace. "Are those the fairies?"

The carpet swooped lower and Conner waved the wand in an arc. In a burst of light, the palace was returned to its former glory. The confused, yet somewhat pleasantly surprised fairies looked up at the carpet.

"Hello!" Conner waved. "I've fixed the palace! The enemies are gone!"

" _Conner Bailey?_ "

"Really? They're all gone?'

"Where's Alex? Is she okay?"

"Can we call you the _Fairy Godfather_ now?"

Conner ignored the fairies' comments except for the last one. "Hey! I'm no Fairy Godfather!"

"You're the grandson of the former Fairy Godmother, and the brother of the current one."

"By the way," Conner put his hands on Emmerich's shoulders. "You know Emmerich? The boy who came with me to notify you about the French army? He's actually my cousin, son of my Uncle Lloyd and Little Bo Peep."

All the fairies peered curiously at the small boy. Emmerich was quite embarrassed by the attention.

"He's cute." One fairy poked his cheek. Emmerich turned slightly pink.

"So… we're related to them? Cornelia whispered to Bree, looking at the colourful, sparkling fairies.

Bree snorted. "Not the flashy ones. We're related to Mother Goose, the lady who came with Arthur."

Cornelia looked a bit relieved.

"Um, we're supposed to repair the damage now?" Conner asked loudly over the sounds of the fairies cooing over his cousin. Seeing most of them ignored him, Conner flicked the wand and repaired some buildings while waiting for the fairies, a deadpan expression on his face.

* * *

Alex had been in a daze for the past ten minutes. Facing the surprise at meeting her boyfriend had taken a toll on her.

"You okay?" Arthur caught her arm and asked worriedly.

"Just a bit… overwhelmed." Alex muttered. "Wait, where's Conner?"

Alex looked around but still she couldn't see any sign of her twin. In fact, now she was searching thoroughly, she couldn't find Bree or Emmerich either. They were probably with Conner.

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!" A familiar voice yelled as a flying carpet zoomed into the cave. "A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW!"

Alex facepalmed. She could see that Bree, Emmerich and the others were annoyed by her brother. Although Bree looked like she was trying not to laugh.

 _My idiot of a brother._ Alex sighed. _God, he is so hyper right now._ Then she saw the fairies and remembered that she had something to say to them.

"I have to go." Alex said apologetically to Arthur.

"That's okay." Arthur replied, who was amusing himself by watching Mother Goose and Merlin doing a folk dance with the villagers.

"Have you found out who the Masked Man is?"

"Umm, speaking of that, it's a long story." Conner muttered, thinking how much they missed.

Alex rushed to them and stopped. The fairies looked at her and began to mumble among themselves.

"Alex, we're really sorry for Ungodmothering you. You did have a point. We should have trusted you." Emerelda said.

Alex shook her head. "I should be the one who's apologizing. I lost control of myself."

"That's because Alex was under a curse, the same curse that caused Ezmia to turn evil." Conner supplied.

Emerelda stopped and turned to look at Conner. "Really?"

"I have an idea." Alex said excitedly. "Why don't we organize a storytelling session right now, so everyone would know everything that happened?"

"That's great." Conner agreed. "So should we start from the beginning?"

Alex laughed. "You mean from our twelfth birthday? Sure."

"This is going to be a long nostalgic journey." Conner smiled fondly.

The twins conjured a stage and began to narrate their story. As they began to speak, a hush fell over the audience.

Conner noticed that the fairies had enchanted some feather pens and were writing down their stories.

"Did you see that, Alex?" Conner whispered excitedly. "We're going down in history!"

"Yeah." Alex replied with a grin that rivalled her brother's. They both knew this was an important moment in the history of the Land of Stories, not only could they witness it, but they were a part of it!

The twins told their story, and Conner kept making the audience laugh with his jokes effortlessly. But Alex was always there to pull him back from straying too far from the topic.

Of course, they skipped some parts, like Conner and Bree's runaway, and also briefly mentioned how they got all the items for the Wishing Spell. They, however, had a long description about the duel between Goldilocks and the Hunteress, because they both thought it was awesome (especially Conner). Goldilocks was smiling proudly the whole time, radiating with happiness as she held her newborn son.

Conner also made a long speech about how Alex saved the world from the Enchantress. In return, Alex gave everyone full details on travelling into Conner's stories to recruit characters. Of course they didn't specifically used the term because if they did Conner's characters would get confused, but Alex briefly hinted it.

They of course skipped the part where Conner had to kiss Trollbella, as Alex was sure her brother would _never_ like to hear about it for the rest of his life. But Conner didn't waste any time in questioning Alex on how she got her current boyfriend.

"Sooo," Conner drawled, his eyes glittering. "What happened during those two weeks?"

Alex flushed and glared at her twin. "What did _you_ do then?"

"Being hailed as a Sorcerer."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Robin Hood stood up and gestured dramatically to Bree on the other side. "IS SHE THE SORCERESS TO YOUR SORCERER?" Bree immediately blushed but tried in vain to hide it.

Charlotte squinted at Bree. _HmmMMMM, so both of my children have love interests now… I can expect grandchildren in ten years or so. Nice._

"Well, to answer your question, _no._ " Conner defended himself, cheeks as red as a ripe tomato. He elbowed Alex. "Alex, don't you have something to say? How you fell in love with Arthur?"

Time passed by quickly as the twins told their tale. Soon, it was three in the morning and some kids were asleep, like Emmerich.

"We have to say goodbye to your characters," Alex reminded Conner with a yawn.

"Yeah…" Conner muttered, who had been zapped of his energy by the storytelling. It was funny because he had been very excited a couple hours ago.

"I'm going to miss you," Conner said unhappily to Auburn Sally. "And you," he added to Admiral Jacobson. "And you too," he said to each member of the _Dolly Llama_ crew. He proceeded to say his goodbyes to every one of his characters, including every member of the cyborg army and the mummy army.

"Okay okay calm down," Alex pulled at Conner, who was mumbling something at a bunch of cyborgs. "Oh _no_ , please don't cry."

"You should let him." Bree suggested. "People can get very attached to their characters sometimes. Not me though. I'll probably never write about zombies again."

As another writer, Alex thought Bree might be right so she released her hold on Conner and let him disappear in the masses of his characters.

"He's a bit crazy in the middle of the night." Alex observed, thinking of Conner's "A WHOLE NEW WORLD" when he did a dramatic entrance.

"I can't disagree. He's a little crazy all the time, although in a good way." Bree said.

"Ah, you must be _crazy_ for him them." Alex grinned, relishing in the moment when she could finally do some teasing of her own.

Before Bree could make a comeback, Alex saw the fairies waving at her. "I think I'm needed over there," she said to Bree. "Can you please tell my brother to destroy the Magic Wand when he finishes using it? It has way too much power."

"No problem." Bree said.

"And I'm still going to write that sequel where you all get shipwrecked!" Conner reminded as Auburn Sally was the last to disappear in the glowing binder. Then he sat down and closed his eyes. "This has been an eventful day, night, year, whatever."

He felt someone sit next to him and that someone took the wand from his hands. Conner's eyes snapped open before he realized it was Bree.

"Alex said you have to get rid of the wand when you're finished with it." Bree said, smiling a bit at Conner's sleepy face (which somehow resembled a puppy's).

"I think I am." Conner yawned, too tired to care about anything. He fetched the binder and flipped it to Bree's _Cemetery of the Undead,_ then to his "story" on the Magic Wand. "Do we just drop it to where it came from and destroy the story?"

"Yes. I'll give you the honor of returning it." Bree gently placed the wand in Conner's palm.

"Thankfully this doesn't hold much sentimental value to me." Conner dropped the wand and watched it sink into the glowing light. Then he removed the story from the binder and walked to campfire in the middle of the cave. Together they witnessed the flames engulfing the small piece of paper, until it turned to black ash.

"And that's that." Conner yawned again, stretching his arms. He was suddenly very conscious of the fact that Bree was pretty close to him (and that her eyes shone in the firelight), so he accidentally burnt himself. "Ow ow OW!" he groaned as he held his left hand.

Bree wanted to facepalm. "Come over here," she instructed. Bree lead Conner to where the villagers kept their water stored, opened a jar and poured the water on Conner's hand. "Fortunately this is only a minor burn, and besides the fairies can help you if they aren't so busy now."

"Thanks for that. And I'm really sorry for bothering you." Conner apologized sheepishly.

" _Someone_ has to keep you from trouble."

After a while, the pain in Conner's hand stopped, so they wrapped it up in a clean cloth, which they both recognized as one that came from the hospital Charlotte worked in.

Funny how they just found the cloth and not Charlotte herself, seeing a nurse should be doing the bandaging. She was probably just over there, cackling at the sight of the two teenagers.

When Conner and Bree returned to the middle of the still-celebrating-villagers, they found that everyone were dancing in pairs.

Conner rolled his eyes and saw his sister. "Hey Alex-"

Alex was dancing with Arthur, eyes locked in a loving stare, oblivious to anyone outside of them.

"Urgh." Conner made vomiting sounds. "Hey Red! Froggy! Goldilocks? Jack?"

All of his friends were dancing in couples and ignored him completely.

"Huh. Poor third wheel me." Conner huffed. "Hi Mom-"

Only to find his mother was dancing with Doctor Bob.

Everywhere Conner looked, there were couples dancing to the slow music. Suddenly he and Bree felt very awkward. They even saw Mother Goose and Merlin, although they both looked a bit drunk.

"Well. Umm." Conner blushed and looked at the ground. He stayed like that for a few seconds before looking up at Bree. "Would you like to-"

"BUTTERBOY!" came an all too familiar cry. Conner turned pale. "Oh, no. I thought she had disappeared magically."

"BUTTERBOY!" The cry came closer, and Conner looked around frantically. _Hide me!_ He mouthed to Bree. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled Conner to her, and began to dance like everyone else was.

Conner was internally screaming for two reasons. The first was obvious, since Trollbella was close, and the second was because _he was dancing with Bree._ Like his hand was on her hip, they were holding hands… this was almost too much for a poor lovesick teenager like Conner to comprehend.

Trollbella's cries gradually got fainter until the duo assumed she had given up on searching Conner. But still they didn't stop dancing, until Alex interrupted them.

"Uh, you two. We have to go home now." Alex froze at the sight of her brother and a girl dancing.

"Okay. I'll get Emmerich." Bree said and disappeared.

The Bailey twins walked away from the dancing people and looked at each other.

"Hey, can you heal my hand? I burnt it." Conner raised his injured hand.

Alex just gave him an exasperated look that said _how clumsy can you be?_ and the hand was healed.

"Are you staying in the Otherworld?"

"Yeah. I promised Mrs. Peters to do so, and I'm sure Mom will go insane over her worry for the two of us if I choose to stay in the Land of Stories."

There was a brief silence then Conner said, "So… I guess this is the end of our adventures."

"Maybe it's the end of this adventure, but it will be the beginning of a new one." Alex smiled.

"At last, an ending without any cliffhangers." Conner joked.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I'm aware that this is very random, so please don't question the logical reasoning behind some events. I came up with this little concept after I finished reading TLOS 5 and wanted to write it, but I procrastinated until it's almost time for TLOS 6...hee hee. Also please don't take this seriously.**

 **THE NEW COVER IS SO COOL (yes, I'm very late on this). It is now the cover of this story so you can check it out. Here are my thoughts on it (if you want to read it that is):**

Since we see Lester with Alex and Conner, and Arthur at the side, I'm like 200% sure Arthur will return, and maybe he'll break the spell by kissing Alex or talking to her. Since only love can win over evil in fairytales.

And that's obviously Medusa… after her first mention in TLOS 4 she'll finally appear in TLOS 6 (probably). That's it, recruit Aslan from Narnia to bring the stone statues back to life. That will be good.

Froggy okay please come out of that mirror. But he'll get out of it eventually, right? _Right_?

In the left hand corner we have ugly-version-of-Morina facing the green fairy in the right hand corner. Ooh, does this symbolize evil and good fighting for control in Alex?

 **And as always, please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
